Stealing
by loseyourself99
Summary: DeLeon is a ten year old boy who steals to make a living because he has nothing and no one but one car accident brings forth the truth will he clean his family out or will they steal something very improtant from him his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and it's about time really, I've just been really busy with school and other stuff like that. High school is murder on me but I'll post whenever I can when I have something new that is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the people in this story except DeLeon. **

_I hate people they stare at me all the time and look at me with their disdainful looks. Some of them even have the nerve to laugh when they see me. But at night I'll really be the one whose laughing when I clean them out._

That was the last thought I remember before everything went pitch black.

I woke up to the sound of faint beeping and talking. I opened my eyes and saw bleary looking figures one I could tell was a nurse but I couldn't make out who the person was but I could tell it was a guy.

I blinked a couple times and looked around one more time and everything became clear. That was when I realized I was in a hospital and in a lot of pain and the guy I was seeing was a doctor.

"Why… Why am I in… a hospi… hospital"

The doctor turned to look at me "Glad to see you up you took quite a hit young man"

I looked at him "Hit, what are you talking about."

"Why, don't you remember young man"

"Stop calling me that my name is DeLeon and no I don't remember." I told him.

"Well DeLeon you were hit by a car and sustained quite an amount of damage. I've called your father and your step mother this morning and they should be here to get you at any time between tomorrow and Saturday."

I gave him a look "But it's Monday."

He gave me a smile "You've been out for a week and three days so it's now Thursday the 22nd."

I was surprised but then I thought FATHER, STEPMOTHER

"Wait" I said completely bewildered "What are you talking about father and stepmother."

The doctor turned and looked at him "We looked up your files and found your father and stepmother."

I was completely shocked because I didn't even know I had records in this hospital something was wrong here very wrong. I never knew I has family I was alone so long I can't remember a time when I had family or someone who cared for me. I was always on my own living by my own rules I only looked out for #1.

"Who are these people your saying are my father and step mother.

The doctor looked at me "I'm not entirely sure , I've never met them before I had to do some serious looking to find any connection to you."

"Wait" I said instantly "You didn't even know my name so how did you find my files."

He looked at me "We sent your finger prints to every hospital within a 500 mile radius. Turns out you belong in Houston."

I looked shocked "Texas"

**Somewhere in Houston**

"Mark do you want me to drive" Michelle asked

"Why" I asked her she looked at me "Because you've been switching lanes this whole entire time and plus you seem tired."

"Maybe your right" I pulled over and let her drive while I just climbed in the backseat and fell asleep.

**Alright my next update is 2 reviews away so review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I sat in my hospital room waiting on the doctor to come and tell me about my so called "parents". Technically I don't like that term parents because I thought they were supposed to take care of you and tell you that they love you or something like that.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor walking into the room.

"I've heard word from your parents" he said smiling

I sighed "Very well, when will they be here"

He looked at me from my charts and smiled again "They should be here tonight"

I nodded and leaned back on my bed and turned the TV on. I don't know why but for some reason hospital TV's only have soap operas. I flipped a couple more times then I got extremely tired I looked over to the doctor.

He walked closer or at least I think he did anyway. "I just gave you your medicine you should be up by lunch time. I nodded and watched him walk out of the room then I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to my nurse shaking me he said it was time for lunch. Now don't get me wrong I believe all genders should be able to do all types of different jobs but when I found out I had a male nurse I couldn't help but laugh. But over the time of last night we became really good friends.

My lunch was okay I guess I'm not really big on hospital food as a matter of fact I don't think anyone is. I turned the TV on once again and saw something that kinda shocked me the TV had USA network on so I settled down and watched LAW & ORDER I didn't even know which one they have some many of them I mean.

After it ended a Psych marathon came on I watched it for awhile then fell to sleep again. When I woke up I looked around the room the TV was still on so my guess was that I wasn't of interest at the moment so I decided that it was time for me to make a break for it.

I looked around and got up I nearly fell over because the medicine still hadn't wore off I stumbled toward the door and opened it. Then I carefully snuck behind the front desk and I was almost out the front door when I felt something stick me I thought nothing of it until I felt myself lose consciousness if that's even possible.

I woke up and I was back in my hospital bed and I saw my nurse sitting there "What are you doing here"

He smiled "You really don't remember anything do you ."

I stared at him blankly he smiled even harder "You tried to escape and I captured you, do you really not think that we keep tabs on our patients we're not …..

A knock at the door interrupted him he opened it and it was a man and a women

**Wow next chapter you get to see the awkward confrontation between DeLeon and his parents. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another update I'm on a roll okay real quick shout out to all my reviewers you guys are awesome. ****My OC's name is pronounced duh Leon. You know like when you're insulting someone when their acting slow… or maybe they're not acting. Anyway on to the story.**

They entered the room and I was just lost for words this guy is huge. I mean he's almost too tall to walk through the doorway.

He walked over close and sat in the chair next to my bed. "Um… Hi"

I looked away then I looked at him "Hello?" I said I could tell it was as awkward for him as it was for me. "So you're my dad?" I asked him not really caring.

He nodded his head "Yes I'm your I'm your father." He said admiring how much the boy looked like him at least when he was younger.

He sighed "I'm Mark and this is Michelle what's your name"

I just looked at him "My name is DeLeon not that you actually care what my name is or not."

He sighed again "I do care about you" he said I looked at him "You don't care about me if you cared about me you would have been there."

Mark looked me in my eyes "I would have been their if I knew"

"You're a parent isn't it your job to know what's going on." I asked him he looked up at the ceiling "I didn't know anything your mother didn't tell me" I looked at him not believing him but I didn't know anything about the guy he could be lying or telling the truth.

Then he looked me in the eye once again "I really do care about you son"

I glared at him "Don't you lie to me!"

Mark took a deep breath realizing that DeLeon was just a scared little boy hiding behind a cast iron shell so he would have to slowly show DeLeon that he wasn't a liar and that he really does care a lot about him. He looked to my nurse "Could you get his stuff together for me please." My nurse nodded and walked out the room.

"I'll be in the car when you're ready to go" he said walking out of the room "I'm driving" Michelle called after him he just threw up his hand in acknowledgement.

I sighed this would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again sorry it took so long as I said before High school is murder on me. If the writing a little shaky don't blame me remember I'm 14.**

I was sitting in the backseat of the car listening to my iPod. It was about 11:30. I was listening to the song that could pretty much describe me that song I might tell you later but no promises. We pulled into a big garage filled with cars and motorcycles of all types it annoyed me my old man is filthy sticking rich. But on the other hand I could make quite a profit off this house.

When I got in the house I wasn't surprised that they had expensive vases and portraits. Michelle led me up the steps to the first room on the corner of the hallway. When she opened the door I saw a huge room that had a widow that showed the whole view of the backyard that was beautiful. I thought to myself for a second Michelle is the only one who could've done it because it had a bit of a woman's touch on it.

I walked through the room looking around okay this has got to be the best room a kid could ask for.

"Deleon will you come here for a second" Mark called out to me I got up and walked down the stairs and started to look for him.

"I'm in the den" he said to me and I walked towards the den. I looked in and couldn't believe my eyes It was a room that had a 70 inch flat screen in it. It had everything in it had a killer surround sound system and every video gaming system that a kid could ever dream of.

He looked at me smiling "Pretty cool huh" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yeah this place is sick man" I looked to him.

"Why do you have all this stuff anyway" he looked away and looked back again "You're not the only kid I have you're just the only one that's going to be living with me there going to be coming over on Wednesday."

I just nodded then went upstairs because that's when Michelle called she was in her room when I saw her I looked around her room I thought mine was huge they had a bedroom befitting a King and a Queen.

"I just wanted to show you where our room was if you needed anything in the morning I'll bring you some towels and a washcloth but as for now you can go to bed."

I walked down the hall to my room oh I'd clean them out real well I thought. But as for now I better wait 'till I get a better grasp of the place.

I walked into my room still smiling when I saw Mark sitting on the bed.

"What do you want" I asked looking at him.  
>"I Just wanted to tell you don't think about it" I was about to protest that I didn't know what he was talking about but he just stuck up his hand to silence me "JUST DON'T " he said in a deep savage unforgiving voice.<p>

"Goodnight" he said walking out leaving me to ponder in thought.

He looked back "I said goodnight" he screamed to me.

"Goodnight" I said he walked out the room smirking and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here part one of a four part chapter that will be fully up today enjoy**

I got up looked at the clock 12:00. I walked to the door and unlocked it hanging from the door was towel and washcloth Michelle was talking about. I walked back over to my bed and took out some fresh cloths I choose a polo (majority of his shirts are polo's) and my black jeans. I grabbed the towel and washcloth and walked towards the back of the room where my bathroom was I went in and locked the door and started to take my shower.

**Down Stairs 30 min's later**

"He's been in the shower for a long time" Mark said to Michelle.

"Yeah, we should make sure he's alright" she said walking out the living room without waiting for an answer.

Michelle and Mark walked through the house up to DeLeon's room they opened the door and everything that once cluttered the room was gone. Mark shook his head he knew better than to leave the kid alone for a long time.

Michelle turned around knowing what her husband was thinking ""We should check the shower before we jumped to conclusions" she said walking over to the bathroom door trying to open it but it was locked.

Mark sighed and yelled "DeLeon"

"What" came the boy's haughty response.

Mark was utterly confused how was he in there he knew something was up but that would have to wait till later.

**Wow what happened to all the stuff did DeLeon steal the stuff or did someone else. You decide is he innocent or guilty. **


	6. Chapter 6

Mark opened the door "Where's all the stuff".

I just stared at him "I'm in the bathtub" I said extremely irked.

Mark stared at me "One last time where is the stuff".

I sighed "Check the closet" I reached over and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist as I got out of the tub. Walked over to the closet with them opened it and all the stuff came out. "You basically told me to make myself at home so I put the stuff in the closet so I could rearrange it.

Mark sighed "I'm sorry I accused you." He said as he and Michelle walked out the door. I smiled from ear to ear when he closed the door you might not be sorry now but you will be when I set you up for the biggest heist that would ever be documented in the history of Houston this will be fun. I walked back into the bathroom and locked the door and put a chair up to it all I can do is wait and plan.

**So just take this chapter as a sorry for leavin you hanging for so long my next chapter will be much longer look for it today or tom. That I can assure you and look out for my new story**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen because I smelt bacon. When I got down there, there was already a plate set for me Mark and Michelle were already eating I sat down and started to eat.

"Well good morning to you to boy." Mark said looking at me smiling.

I just shrugged and said "Hi" I said it without feeling because all I saw them for were the people that I would be spending eight years with.

Michelle just sighed at the hostility that was going around the room. "DeLeon make sure your ready to go by 8 o'clock."

I just looked at her "Ready to go where" Mark chuckled and I glared at him "Ready to go to school DeLeon it is Monday after all I signed you up Sunday."

I looked at her like she was crazy "What" she smiled at me "You're going to be in the 5th grade."

I shook my head I haven't been in school since I don't know when. This was going to be a very eventful day for me but going to school would be way out of the question.

"Your uniform is in the living room" Michelle said, I nearly jumped out of my seat "Uniform what kinda school is it!"

Mark gave me a smirk "It's a prep school for boys only" I nearly died what only boys.

"He's lying about the boy's only part but it is a prep school now hurry up and eat you don't wanna be late on your first day."

I continued to eat my food this is going to be a truly terrible day. I grabbed my plate cleared the leftovers off it and walked upstairs to take a nice long shower if I was going to school I was going to need it my plan is going to take a while if I have to go to school.

I was in the middle of a 20 minute shower when suddenly the water got really hot. "Ooowwwwww" I screamed as I jumped out the shower with the shower curtain down on top of me. "That's enough time in the shower princess you need to get dressed right now or you'll be late Michelle downstairs packing your backpack.

I was sitting in the backseat of the truck listening to my iPod this is going to kill me if I'm not careful. I thought looking at my tie because I've had a lot of experience with things that were used to choke me. Oh well what a guy to do. I sighed as I looked at the school it was terrible looking. I looked at the sign Charles Walker Prep. This would be torture.

**Well Mark has quite a plan to keep DeLeon out of trouble but will this school help him or cause more problems. As always catch ya later review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mark and Michelle walked me into the school I looked at my iPod and saw we were 20 minutes early. We walked into the class room saw this lady sitting behind the desk there was nobody in there. We walked up to the desk and the lady greeted us "Hi I'm Miss. Gustine you must be Markus." Mark and Michelle looked down at me.

"I thought your name was DeLeon." Mark asked me. I sighed "My name is Markus Cornelius Hayes but I was the polar opposite of my step father his name was Leon so one day Leon compared how different we were he put "De" in front of his name thus DeLeon was born."

I looked at him "What" he looked down at me still smiling "Can I call you Markus" I glared at him "No" he looked at me with pseudo sad eyes "Please, I always wanted to name someone or something after me."

I looked at him "I said no" he chuckled and looked at me again "We'll discuss this later."

Then I looked over to Michelle and said "What are you smiling at" she smiled bigger "Cornelius really" I just shook my head and believe it or not twenty minutes passed a bell rang and kids started to walk into the classroom. "Miss. Gustine pushed some pieces of paper over to me from her desk. I picked them up "What's this" she looked at me "Your locker combination and your class schedule."

"Wait" I said "What type of 5th grader has a locker" at this school we train our students to be prepared for middle school and high school so you start off with a locker in the fifth grade to get you used to it" I nodded it made sense.

"Now you better get going since this is your first day I'll allow you to be late but any other day I'll have you sitting in detention Michelle handed me my bag and I walked out of the classroom with them and to my locker which they had to help me open the first few times but after five minutes I got it. Then I heard another bell lucky for me Michelle had labeled all my stuff so I picked up my books for the classes I had before lunch waved bye to Mark and Michelle and walked into the class room .

When I made it in there everyone stared at me like I had toilet paper stuck to my shoe. Miss Gustine looked at me then the class "This is Markus" I sighed I forgot teachers almost always used your first name.

She looked to me and said "Just sit where you can find a place" I sat down and looked at the schedule I was in Language Arts great I thought I'm so gonna fail. I sat there and thought about my plan to clean out Mark and Michelle then I thought about my dreams and my mother was I really going to do this no not yet I'll wait and see how this goes I don't want to be what Leon said I was I don't want to be a little baby who goes crying to his mommy whenever the going gets tough. No not this time I was going to see this through to the end as for my plan I'll see how I feel about them when summer comes around and after Christmas. I just really want to work on fitting in now.

**Wow what do you think showing his true colors? What will happen at school will he make through the day or be shunned by his peers who knows I sure don't yet. See ya tomorrow review.**


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting in Miss Gustine's class this was torture how long did I have to sit in here. Ohh I'm gonna die. Then I heard my salvation the bell I got up and realized I had no idea where I was going. At first I just sat there and saw some girls come towards us "Hey" the girl standing in front said to me.

I looked around to make sure they were talking to me "Hey"

They looked at each other and giggled "You're new here huh"

I looked to them "Yeah who are you" they smiled as if enjoying how confused I was "Were the SPECz" I looked at them even more confused.

They sighed "It stands for super, perfect, extra cute girls. Duh. Now come on we have the have the next class together." She said looking down at my schedule. I got up and followed them what's the worst that could happen.

Art class strangely went by really quick so I walked to my next class alone because I pretty much figured out the school room 100-120 is on the ground floor. Rooms 200-220 are on the left wing and 300-330 are on the right. While I was walking I saw a big group of girls but not girls my age they were clearly teenagers. I was about to walk in there to see what it was until someone grabbed my arm she was my age but she had piercings on her left eyebrow and she had sliver streaks in her hair.

She smiled "Don't go ever go there that's the high school" I looked at confused the high school.

"Yeah sir confused you go here grades 1-12 if you want but the little kids are in the building across the street. What class do you have" I pulled out my schedule and gave it to her she shook her head looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together we have almost all the same classes."

I nodded and followed her and heard the bell ring. She suddenly looked very scared she gripped her bag tight and looked at her watch. "Come on were late and I get detention again."

We walked up to the classroom I looked at it SCIENCE she lifted her hand to knock and I looked at her "Why don't you just sneak in" she smiled "I would but he locks his door" I looked at her shocked then I heard her knock he opened the door.

"Your late therefore you're not welcome in my class" he said and she just sighed then I spoke up "it's my fault that we're late I'm new and she had to save me from walking into the high school." He nodded and let us in "Don't let it happen again we walked in and sat down this would be interesting.

At the end of science class I had a whole load of homework but it all came from him that was the sad part. I walked to the girl that saved me earlier "I never got your name" she sighed "I'm Corey nice to meet you." I smiled "I'm DeLeon" she looked confused "I know the name on the paper said Markus but people call me DeLeon. She nodded.

"Come on lets go to lunch kid I'll show you my posse." We walked to our locker's exchanged or books and went to the cafeteria. I went in it was huge. We got in line got our food she got a chili dog, curly fries, a chicken sandwich, a soda and ice cream. I never saw a girl that ate like that she reminds me of one of the guys. We walked to a table almost nobody was at it had three boys and another girl.

Corey looked at me "DeLeon this is Jerome, Malique, Courtney, and Stevie. But we just call Courtney, Court because he has a girl's name." I nodded "Guys this is DeLeon he's in our last three classes." They nodded and we sat down.

**Wow DeLeon made some friends but will they end up helping him with his heist in the summer or will they just give him another reason to decide against it and will he fall in love with Corey eventually hmmmmm. We'll see. **


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting at lunch thinking about how cool these guys were. I didn't talk much because they were talking about things that happen previously in the school year but then I suddenly smelt something. "What's that fruity smell"

Everyone started laughing I looked around at all of them "What, what is it."

Then Corey stopped laughing long enough to say "Its Jerome he bathes in shampoo."

I scrunched my face up shampoo "Who bathes in shampoo"

They all start laughing again "We just told you Jerome" Court told me.

I sigh "I meant why" he looked at me "Because my mother's to cheap to buy real soap"

I looked at him "Well what about your dad" he smiled "that's the one thing this group has in common we don't have daddy's like you slick."

I looked at him "Please that guy doesn't know anything about me he only took me in because it would make him look bad if he didn't I'm cleanin' him out during the summer."

I looked at all of them I didn't really mean to come out with that last part Corey looked at me "How big a job we talkin'." I looked at her wondering if she was serious.

I looked around the table they were all nodding for me to say "It's a real big job I mean the old man's loaded."

They exchanged a glance and all nodded Corey turned to me and said "Were in" I was shocked there in just like that. "Wait I can't let you guy's put yourself in danger like that."

When the recess bell rang they all stayed there so I did the same. Then they took me to a locker all the way at the other side of the school. Corey hit it three times and it popped open revealing a tube when she pulled it out and opened it a big paper that looked like it could have been a map was revealed.

She handed it to me and I was shocked it was a plan for them to blow town with a few thousand dollars. Then Court said "Were sick and tired of this place we have everything we need except the money but we can't find a big enough house with enough stuff so that when we steal the stuff we can just break free. If you know what I mean." I nodded

Jerome looked at me and said "Me and Malique will come to your house with the gang and appraise your house on Wednesday." I nodded and we walked out to go to recess. I stopped dead in my tracks that's the day Mark's kids come to visit can we reschedule." They started to laugh I really hate it when they do that

"Just tell Mark that we have a project to do in Language Arts and that won't even be a lie because five of us need to do a project that we need to do that Stevie and Corey will type while we dictate to them what we want it to say." I looked at them confused and they smiled "All honors classes except for math" I nodded impressive.

The end of the day came really fast due to my new friends and partners in crime. We walked out of the school together and we said by I bumped fists with the guys and Corey while Stevie just hugged everyone. I walked to Marks truck and climbed in "Well DeLeon who were those kids" Michelle asked. I sighed "There my friends."

**Wow okay were going to do a little time jump straight to Wednesday and after school alright see ya byez if you're feeling nice send me a review please. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys just want to update something to make sure people still cared about me and my stories just tell me if you want me to finish this story because if you don't I won't bother wasting my time and I'll work on my other stories more.**

When I got home from school I could tell that later on I was going to be in trouble. That science homework that I was supposed do for class never got done because I just didn't want to do it and the teacher even said he was going to call here tonight. I sighed as I walked up the steps to the door with Michelle right behind me she came up in front of me and opened the door.

When I finally got in the house I looked in the den and saw a guy that was almost as tall as Mark and looked down and saw Mark on the floor playing with two girls I didn't know what to do so I just walked up to my room and decided to work on my homework for a little while whatever I didn't finish before my friends got here was just gonna have to wait.

Soon I heard a knock at the door and I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Dad said come downstairs" I nodded but then remembered that the door was closed.

"Yeah alright" I said then I heard retreating footsteps and walking down the steps.

I got up left my room and started down the steps and into the den and everyone was standing there looking at me.

Mark walked over behind me and shoved me up closer "This is DeLeon, DeLeon this is my son Gunner , and my daughters Chasey and Gracie.

We all said hi to each other none of us really had anything to say until the girls forced me to play with them. This was going to be a long day it was now 3:50 and my friends are coming over at 6:00 and spending the night which I never really got permission for but doesn't matter to me I highly doubt they'll say no and Marks other kids were leavin at 5:00 everything will work out fine.

**Hope to catch you later please as always R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally time for Marks children to go home thank the Lord for them having to go to school too. I finally decided it was time for me to tell Mark and Michelle about my friends coming over.

"Hey you guys" I said addressing them but they just sat there and didn't stop what they were doing. I heard the faint whisper of the word "don't" so I tried again using different words.

"People who also live in this house" this time Michelle looked to Mark for approval to answer but he shook his head sighing in defeat.

"Parents?" I tried this time Mark answered.

"How can I help you" I glared at him.

"Why didn't you answer me the first two times I don't do things for my health" Mark sneered

"I don't answer to disrespect now what is it that you want"

"Can some of my friends stay over tonigh….." before I could even finish my sentence there as a knock at the door.

"You made plans without askin' my permissin alright fine I'll let you get away with it this time but only because I want to see these friends you've made to see if there good for you." Mark told me or rather dictated to me.

I went to open the door and there were all of my friends I showed them into the kitchen and they all stood there shocked I just looked at them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked them

Corey just looked at him like he was stupid "Your dad is the freaking Undertaker."

"Oh, yeah" I said casually "What of it" she just shook her head and everyone came out of their trance. Then they looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Okay so let me introduce you to my… parents" I looked to them.

"This is my "father" Mark and my step mother Michelle" I told them then continued before anyone could say anything "Parents this is Corey, Stevie , Jerome, Court, and Malique." They all nodded and said hi to each other then we walked up to my room and I locked and closed the door as I always did.

"Hey" Corey said to me "You said Michelle was your step mom so where's your real mom."

I looked at her completely caught off guard by her question "Uhhh it's not something that I really want to talk about right now."

She just nodded looking a little disappointed that I didn't want to tell her but she shook it off fast It's coo we all have things we rather not talk about so let's get started on this project oh and by the way were staying for the rest of the week actually"

I looked at her shocked "I barely got permission for tonight and you want to stay the whole rest of the week."

"Our moms basically told us if we leave now don't come back for the rest of the week. So here we are at your place." I looked at them confused.

"Why don't your mom's want you back home?" Corey gave a half smile.

"That's a hard story just like the story about your mom." I sighed and left the room and talked to my "parents" and went back upstairs back to the room and locked the door again. They looked at me really confused so I told them what I did.

"I went downstairs to ask if you guys could stay the week and they said yes but my thought is that if we're going to be friends and business partners we have to trust each other so we have to explain or backgrounds to each other tonight since our project isn't due till Friday it can wait till tomorrow."

They all looked at me and nodded "Okay let's start."

"Okay we'll start." Malique said grabbing Stevie's shoulder. We all nodded.

Stevie started the story "Okay me and Malique are fraternal twins. I'm the younger one he's older by 5 seconds. When we were born we were having the good life but one day when we were four our dad got into a car accident with us in the back seat he died but we lived as you can tell." She stopped telling the story and sighed. So Malique finished the story.

"From that moment on our mother decided that if our father didn't survive we shouldn't either we so she made our life a living hell the end." He said and I nodded.

"I guess I'm up next." Jerome said "There's no complicated story just I was a foster kid and my so called parent only adopted me so they could use the check that the government to buy booze and other unnecessary things."

"That leaves me I guess" Corey said. " I guess I was just one of the unlucky ones I was born into a family where nobody cared about me after I turned three I had to take of myself and do what I had to in order to survive that's why my life sucks so bad and we all want to get away when we saw your dad was Taker we thought you were just trying to fit in until you said something about your mother."

"Okay my background story I'll tell you most of it but some of it is just hard for me to talk about so you have to bear with me while I try to tell the story to you."

They nodded at me to continue 'cause they all understood what I was going through to tell them this but each in their own way.

"Alright so this is my story…."

**Well I'll catch you later please don't hate me for this but I'll either do this later today or tomorrow or the weekend that's a promise and I never go back on my promises but what will DeLeon's story be… oh well see ya next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay I'm back guys and this time I'm back to stay I have to finish all these stories that I wrote and I will so lets get this done I'll see you at the bottom.**

"Alright so this is my story. I lived the good life up until the time I was 5. My mother... My mother worked hard to make sure that we ate and Leon stayed home to take care of me and the house." I told then

"That was until they started to drink and do drugs. I quickly became a taboo subject cause they just stopped caring I guess. So it got so bad that they actually went to jail for about to months then came back and ran me out of the house. When I tried to come back they were both..." I didn't realize it but I had started to cry and they were all trying to comfort me. But before anyone could always anything we were called down to dinner.

We all went downstairs to see what Mark and Michelle had made for dinner but turns out they just ordered a bunch of pizza but none of us complained.

"So it actually turns out that my friends are staying the rest of the week is that cool." I said looking at them.

Mark sighed "Its okay but what did I say about disrespect" I just glared in return.

"So you kids must be in the same grade as DeLeon." Michelle asked.  
>"Well actually Court here is in 4th grade." I looked at him<p>

"You're only in forth grade man." He nodded "started school late."

The rest if dinner was filled with idle conversation like that until Michelle said it was time to end dinner if we still wanted to watch t.v before bed. So we went to go watch t.v. hen that's when Michelle told us our sleeping arrangements the boys in my room and the girls in the guest room this would be a truly interesting week.

**There you go the new chapter merry Christmas and happy new year.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so you need to know I started this as soon as I got my first new review. Yea that's how dedicated I am to coming back. (but don't' expect that to often. so see ya at the bottom.**

Today when we got to school we all went our separate ways since we were on a block schedule and the class all changed. So I was sitting in the back of social studies class and I was t really paying attention to what was going on until I was called out for not paying attention.

"DeLeon tell me when the World War II took place." He said walking back and taking my iPod from me which really annoyed me because I don't like it when people touch my stuff. Especially not the stuff that I 'exclusively borrow' from others.

"Ur... 19...39?" I said Mr. Leonard looked utterly surprised that I had known what the date was.

"Just pay attention" he told me then he showed me my iPod and told me that I could get it back after class.

After class I went to Spanish did some more ignoring of my teachers and went to lunch with my friends. I don't know why but since I told my friends about my past I felt sort of better about myself. But on the other hand I didn't even know if I had homework tonight but I didn't really care either.

So since the schedule was changed around I didn't have lunch with any of my friends so that upset me but I just did what I did in my previous classes played with my iPod I was in the middle of a great game of Temple Run when the bell rang telling us to go to recess.  
>When I got outside I just sat by myself on the log since I didn't know what else to do. I pulled out my iPod but as soon as I did someone promptly took it. Looking up expecting to see a teacher I saw the guy that was in my prior two classes.<p>

"Well look at what we have here the new kid well I thought I'd introduce myself I own this school so I'll tell you this once if you ever make me look bad again you'll be sorry." I was confused until right now I never saw this guy.

"When you got that question right in class you made me look bad so don't do it again." I shrugged cause I didn't really care.

"Whatever just give me back my iPod" he smiled.

"Oh I decided this was mine so deal with it" he said starting to walk away.

But before he got far I grabbed him by his arm...

**IN THE SCHOOL**  
>Corey looked out the window and saw the commotion and quickly ran out to help. Along with all the other kids from their group.<p>

**BACK OUTSIDE**  
>I grabbed him by the arm and promptly turned him around and punched him the face. Before long his crew had me flanked but I was so scared but not really though I could handle this.<p>

"You shouldn't have done that kid now you're gonna pay." Then he made dome sort of motion and the guys moved towards me before I could do anything my friends burst in and started throwing punches. Looking on I decided to join in on the fun it's been quite some time that I was in a good fight.

Before we knew it we were all sitting in the principals office. I sighed it would be fun when I got home.

So what do I say we basically got all our parents called and a three day suspension. So that meant today, tomorrow and Monday.

**AT DeLeon's HOUSE**  
>Mark sighed when he heard the phone ringing he was sitting on the floor playing with the girls since they got out of school early. Then before he could get up the phone stopped ringing.<p>

Michelle must have got it. Then he  
>Promptly heard steps coming down the steps.<p>

"Mark" Michelle said "you need to hear this" she put the phone on speaker so he could hear it from where she was standing.

"Hello" said an auto voice message ( that's what the school does so they don't have to explain things anymore.) " your child DeLeon has caused a fight at school and was suspended for three days he may return on Tuesday please come pick him up." The voice message ended.

Mark got up from his spot on the floor and pulled out his keys " watch the girls for me I'll be back in about an 2 hours I need to talk to the boy." He said not waiting for a reply.

Mark arrived at the school went trough the procedure of signing a kid out and left with DeLeon in tow.

**Alright some nice father on time with Mark and Deleon or wait he just got in trouble for fighting will it be good who knows cause I sure don't until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright here you are a nice chapter for your troubles remember I'm up to suggestions for anything even if it's a new story or continuing another one of my stories so let me know what you think. **

When we got in I was expecting him to rip my head off but he was surprisingly calm.

"Why'd ya do it" he asked me.

"He was harassing me" I said not knowing why I was actually feeling bad about what I did.

"So instead of telling somebody you just take it upon yourself to teach him a lesson." I just nodded.

Well at least he wasn't screaming my head off. "Where are we going Mark" he just grunted.

"We're going to teach you some respect." I looked at him like he was suddenly wearing a dress.

But before I could say anything we pulled up at a gym and he told me to get out. So I sighed and we headed to the gym.

When we got inside he pushed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at me and told me to go change. I just walked off not really caring.

After I finished changing he made me go out back and when I looked there was a long strip of what looked to be track and a sign that said 'Sprinters'.

Then I was really confused cause he handed me his phone "Here talk to Gunner and ask him why I brought you here." I sighed had no choice when he answered the phone I was just going to ask.

"Hello?"

"Hey" I said back

"Is everything alright what's wrong" I was shocked that he even cared.

"Yea Mark just told me to ask you why he brought me out to a gym with a sprinters track in the back." I waited for him to say something

After a long pause he finally said " Dad doesn't do punishments like most parents he's not gonna spank you he's gonna make you do wind sprints until you're forced to submit to his will"

I guess the look on my face said it all because Mark took the phone thanked Gunner and said he'd see him later. Then he smiled at me.

"Get on the track" he told me. I shook my head.

"Uh... Whatever" he smiled and lead me to the track.

I looked at him and he pulled out a stopwatch.

"When I say to you're gonna run down and back okay." I just shrugged and took off as he said go.

Thirty minutes later I was laid out on my back dying.

"You ready to get your act together boy or do you have to go again." He asked me.

I smiled " Bite me old man" I told him as I got up again and prepared to run. He started to laugh and told me to go again and I took off determined not to be broken.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

We walked into the house and I thought I was going to die at any given second. Then I heard shrieks of delight as two little girls came to hug our father.

I just started to walk up the stairs until he called me "Where are you going boy" I sighed then I turned to look at him.

"Yes dad" I said as the words left a terrible taste in my mouth.

"Your friends will be home from school soon so you can stay down here and play with your sisters and hang out with your brother it won't kill you."

I sighed and walked into the den I hope three o'clock comes fast.

**Oh what will happen next I do wonder but I won't even ponder the thought until I get a new review so catch you later and remember review *gives everyone a cookie*.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long busy trying to put together a requested story but to those who wait here is your reward.**

So I figured since I was being forced to play nice with my siblings I should try not to rip my hair out. I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts when Gracie pulled my hair.

"Why'd you do that" I asked her irritated.

She looked to me with big eyes " You're scaring me your just staring and smiling to yourself" I shook my head and looked down at the ridiculous game they were trying to make me play.

Soon Mark and Michelle said they were going to leave and I was going to be stuck with these kids and Gunner. Now I was really going to die.

"Hey DeLeon let's have a talk" he said motioning me to the kitchen. I just followed him.

"Yeah" I asked him

"Why're you being so mean and antisocial" he asked me "Everyone is being nothing but nice to you and your just brushing them off."

"I just don't see why this is happening to me I was living the good life then they brought me here." I told him.

"So stealing to live and survive is how you live the good life." He said pushing back against the wall.

I had with this entire family so I pushed him back soon we were at each others throat throwing punched and kicks. The girls were smart and ran out the house.

That's exactly where Mark, Michelle, and Sara found them when they returned twenty minutes later.

"Why're you girls sittin out here on the steps and where are your brothers." Their mother asked them they looked up at her with wide eyes.

"They're fighting" the older of the two girls replied. But before anyone could say anything Mark had burst into the house throwing blows that helped to even out the fight then sent both boys to opposite corners of the room gave a threat daring either of the boys to move from their spot and walked out the house.

"The brawls over and I need to talk to the boys so could you just take the girls home Sara. She nodded and walked off with the two girls.

"Wait Mark let me talk to DeLeon because your tactics don't seem to be working." Mark just nodded as Michelle walked into the house.

**Two fights in a row DeLeon's on fire well you know the drill at least one review.**


	17. Chapter 17

"DeLeon upstairs now let's go." I looked at her is she serious I thought she was joking then she gave me that look that tigers give their prey and I ran for my life up those steps.

"What happened down there" she asked me looking very disappointed.

"What do you think happened oasis and was greeted with a quick smack to the back of my head.

"Don't get smart I know you were fighting but why." She asked glaring.

"I never asked for any of this I just wanted to live my life as a nice low life criminal but yet I just had to get hit by a car or truck or whatever the hell it was. If you don't want me here I'd be more than happy to get oh of your hair." I told her getting ready to walk out of the room but the I was shocked when Michelle came over and hugged me. I was truly lost for words because I haven't been hugged since my mother turned on me. I didn't understand my eyes were watering and I just couldn't control myself I broke down right then.

TWO HOURS LATER I was confined my room Michelle having informed me that when my friends go back to their houses I'd be grounded for two months. I don't know why but it bothered me that she was mad at me I would have to figure that out but as of know I noted watching my friends get out the truck I have to try and make it through this week that's the only way I would have time to think to myself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so I'm back again for you guys and I brought a present so... Here you go.**

2 1/2 Months Later

I was in my room with the music blaring since I didn't want the rain storm to ruin my night. Mark and Michelle were down stairs with the girls and Gunner, they decided to stop trying to make me and Gunner get along since it was such a terrible thing we fight every time we see each other.

Then my worst fear came true the power went out. I heard someone scream and then I zoned out. I heard someone walk upstairs but I was lost to the world.

Michelle's POV  
>"DeLeon what's wrong" I asked me but the boy was just sitting there screaming I was scared I didn't know what was going on with him but when I walked closer he said something that really scared me.<p>

"Don't come any closer please I promise I'll bd a good boy don't hurt me." He said backing up into a corner. I stepped to the side and shined the flash light at him again and realized that he wasn't talking to me. I shined the light back on him and he had his eyes closed tight.

"I'm so sorry just don't hit me again please put it down. I heard him whisper I did something you shouldn't really do to someone having a flashback or whatever was happening to him I screamed his name and he came back to me. I was relieved then he burst out crying.

I walked over to him and held him tight and could tell he wondering how much I saw. Soon the lights came back on but it wasn't the actual power Mark must have fired up the generator cause the storm was still raging outside. I heard steps and Mark and all the kids came up to his room and DeLeon was still shaking and crying in my arms.

I looked at Mark then down at DeLeon and gave him the look that said I'll tell you about it later. That's when Chasey and Gracie came over and hugged him too. I could tell he felt better but not by much I could tell there'd be a bunch of kids in my bed tonight.

DeLeon's POV  
>When I woke up the next morning I was laying on Marks chest really creepy. I got up and tried to recall the events of the last night but got absolutely nothing. I sat on the edge of the bed trying to connect the dots but noticed something weird I was wearing pajamas that I don't remember putting on.<p>

I was going to go back to my room but what was the point everyone was in here so I climbed back on the bed next to Mark and stared at the ceiling. I looked over at the click 5am no wonder everyone is still asleep.

3 hours later  
>I woke up to Gracie sitting on my chest.<p>

"Hi" I said to her she liked concerned

"Are you okay today everyone was really worried about you" she told me I looked at her.

"Not everyone" I told her but she shook her head. Then began explaining to me that after I was asleep everyone including Gunner were checking on me.

I was shocked for the most part why would Gunner care. Why did I have a flashback? Why was I feeling so bad? Why? I looked at Gracie.

"C'mon lets get going before they eat our breakfast" I would get to the bottom of this before tonight.

**As I said I'm back so as soon as I get my review I'll post my next chapter see you guys soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

**New Chapter sorry about the wait I had like 3 projects to do this week in school and I procrastinate a lot so here you are.**

We went downstairs and sat down at the table. Michelle immediately got up and got our plates for us. "Are you feeling okay today DeLeon" She asked me I just sighed I knew this was coming I didn't know what she was talking about but I would find out. "What happened last night anyway" Gunner asked before I could.

"Funny I was about to ask the same thing Sherlock" He stood up so quick that he knocked his chair over "listen to me I'm not gonna have some 10 year old freak talking to me any kind of way" Before Mark could react I just changed his subject by correcting him.

"Wrong I said" they all looked at me curiously wondering what I was talking about. Gunner had fixed his hair and sat down again. "I'm 11 now" I told them they looked at me shocked.

"As of when" Mark asked I sighed again

" As of this morning at 5am so say happy birthday" They all thought for a moment of what I said and they all gave me a happy birthday.

"What do you want to do today" I looked at him like he was nuts.

"What do you mean" I asked cause I hadn't had a family birthday in the longest time.

He smiled "I mean we have to celebrate your birthday, so what do you want to do ride dirt bikes, go play some football, run around with your friends and spend lots of money, or some other thing." He told me.

For the first time in my life I was lost for words he didn't like me why was he doing this for me. I was just glad we got off of what happened last night.

"You can go anywhere you want after we talk about what happened last night." I sighed maybe we wouldn't get off this subject.

"Fine we'll talk about it but I think the girls maybe shouldn't be here for this." I told him.

"That's fine" Mark told me "Their mother should be here..." As if on cue the door was opened and a skinny woman I never saw before walked in.

She had a very indifferent look on her face. I don't what she thought but I could tell she didn't like me.

"So I guess this is DeLeon" she said and I don't know why but it bothered me.

"What if I am " she looked a little caught off guard like she didn't know I could speak.

Then she got sort of a devious look on her face.

"Really your Marks kid and you speak to adults like that's interesting." Mark was just watching along with Michelle and the girls as if they were trying to figure out what us going on between us.

"I only give respect where it's due, you walk in here not speaking to anyone like you have no manners and further more if anyone deserves to explain something it's you I don't know who you are and I don't really care but if your going to talk like I'm not in the room I'll immediately have a problem cause unlike you I have great manners." I ranted.

Then she did something so unheard of she smiled and even had the nerve to laugh a little. As if my words did nothing to her.

"I like your kid Mark, he's ... cute" that really made me steam but then I thought about what she said she put me on level with her and she was trying to be my friend in some sort of twisted way.

Soon everyone at the table started laughing and she walked to the door of the kitchen. "C'mon girls get your stuff" the girls raced past her and she looked back at me and said "It's Sara kid and don't you ever forget it" she said as she walked away.

**Next update coming this weekend so see you then.**


	20. Chapter 20

I sat at the table wondering what I could do today. Then I got up and ran into the living room where Mark and Michelle were.

"Can I go to laser tag." Mark looked like he was about to approve when Michele broke in.

"Absolutely not you wanna lose all sight in one of your eyes like that other kid tragically did."

"But...but...but" I started but she cut me off once again

"No buts and that's the last I'll hear of this subject young man." I was really upset so I said something stupid.

"Your acting like such a...a...mother!" But it was one of those things that you say to parents when your very frustrated you don't know what to say. She looked as if she was about to say something but then she smiled. I don't know why but it made me even more upset.

"What" I asked then looked to Mark and he was laughing at me too.

"You are really upset you should see yourself your pouting and you have your arms crossed like a little kid about to have a temper tantrum." I shifted uncomfortably then I did my classic angry face. Which made Michelle laugh even harder.

"You look just like Mark now when he gets angry"

"Just drop it" I said now visibly steaming if that's even possible.

"Why don't you go to paintball it's fun and not dangerous." Michelle had a look of content on her face so I ran to get ready and within the next 20 minutes I was out the door.

Michelle's P.O.V

I had a lot on my mind DeLeon was gone so now I could go along with my plans that I came up with for his birthday. So I told Mark all about my plan and he approved so we went and started to get ready for the surprise party we were gonna throw for DeLeon.

**2 hours later**

We were on the verge of finishing the party but we still needed more time about an hour more so I decided to call over some of the Divas I knew DeLeon would enjoy it cause he said watching the divas was the best part of the entire show.

So when they got there everything went much faster. Then when we finally finished and had time for a break Layla calls in to us telling us he's on the way with all his friends.

**New Chapter sorry for the wait. **


	21. Chapter 21

DeLeon's P.O.V

I walked into the house with my friends the house was unnaturally dark. I was wondering if Mark and Michelle had left when they almost gave my friends and I a heart attack.

"Surprise" all the people hiding behind everyone said.

We were all very surprised since none of us have really had an official party.

"Guys that was a little over the top you scared us half to death" they all began to laugh at this. For the first time I took in the fact that it wasn't just family surrounding me.

I looked around and noticed Maryse, Layla, the Bella Twins, and AJ. Also not nearly as important Randy Orton, Heath Slater, Shemus, and The Miz. No doubt some of Mark and Michelle's friends.

"We thought it would be a nice surprise if we invited some of our good friend from WWE here to help celebrate your party." Michele explained to us.

"This is so cool DeLeon if you don't want your parents I'll gladly take them." Corey told me. All the other guys all agreed to what she said. I just shook my head I was a little shocked when at first because I was thinking that no one could ever make me feel as special as I did now.

"So are we all just going to stare at each other or are we gonna party." I said trying to hide my emotions. Everyone was agreeing with me so the party officially begun.

I focused my time getting myself acquainted with Maryse. Before an hour passes I somehow find myself in Maryse's lap talking to her. Yeah best day ever. I looked over at my friends who seemed to be having a good time too. Corey looked to be getting a little to close to Randy if you ask me that is. The twins were hanging out by the Bella's then they went by Miz when I thought about if I never saw those two split before. The guys are talking with the various Divas around. I was having a great time it was a little past 11 Mark had taken my friends home an hour ago I was still on my place in Maryse's lap. All the adults were sitting around talking. I was really tired but I knew as soon as I went to sleep Maryse would leave. So I tried to stay awake. Which proved to be a very futile effort because 10 minutes later I was asleep. Everyone came up to help pig me to bed at least that's what they told me. When I woke up the next morning I went downstairs and Michelle asked me what I wanted for breakfast I told her the rest of my cake. But Mark quickly shut that down. Told me to choose real food so I decided on pancakes, bacon, and eggs. After breakfast I was a little depressed that my party was over but mostly because I miss Maryse.

"So everyone went home" I asked them.

"Yeah" Michelle replied "Some went to their homes while others went back to work.

"What about Maryse" I asked knowing that she had retired. This time Mark answered. "Probably with her fiancé" he told me I narrowed my eyes at him and brushed off the comment and went to play some video games.

I heard Mark say ow which probably means that Michelle hit him. They soon came in the room with me. "I hope that you plan on doing something today other than play video games."

Michelle said I shrugged I didn't really plan on it. Then I heard a noise from a cellphone. I was just watching as Mark checked it then he smirked and showed it to Michelle I was starting to get a little steamed because I didn't like being left out.

Then I remembered something important.

"Guys I borrowed $300" I told them looking at there reactions. They were both shocked and a little angry.

"Why" was Marks question to me. I looked at him and did something that I don't usually do I smiled. Not one of my fake smiles but a true smile.

They looked kinda freaked out. Cause they knew better than anyone that I didn't smile.

"For something important for someone" I told them. They looked at each other than back to me.

"What for who" Mark asked me, I just shook my head I never just tell people what they want to hear.

Take a guess, it has to do with one of my friends. Michelle you should know you were the one that asked". I told them.

They still look puzzled until Michelle looked at me shocked.

Instead of asking the question I was waiting on she took a whole different direction something she couldn't have found out unless someone told her.

"When did you get a girlfriend" she asked me for the first time I was list for words. There is no way that Corey said that to Michelle it had to be one of our other friends.

Mark was just sitting there looking really confused because he had gotten lost somewhere between the money, gifts, and girlfriends.

**Michelle's .**

DeLeon sat there with eyes as wide as saucers. I knew that I was right and that those kids weren't lying to me.

_Flashback last night_

"Corey your necklace is really beautiful where'd you get it" I asked her.

"It was a birthday present from one of my friends" she had told me. That's when the twins came up behind her and coughed in their hands saying "boyfriend".

_End Flashback_

DeLeon was still staring after I had recounted last nights events to him. Then he quickly ran from the room without saying anything.

**DeLeon's POV**

This is not good i mean it doesn't really matter but I care that my private business is now out. I was going to kill those twins but now I had a lot to get ready for my plan tonight.

That's when I heard my door open and Mark walked in.

" I have no idea what's going on but your gonna hang out with your sisters and Sara." He told me I was about to protest when he said but before I could protest he held up his hand.

"It wasn't a question"

**Well what did think tell me. Oh and now is the time to ask any questions if you have one. As always read and review.**


	22. Chapter 22

I was waiting for Sara to come get me for a day with the girls. This would seriously cut into my plan. Making me really upset because not being on schedule really bothers me.

Within the next 10 minutes Sara arrives and wasted no time pulling me outside and into the car. But i quickly realized something the girls were nowhere to be found.

"What's going on Sara" I asked her

"I guess I'll tell you the truth DeLeon" she started "Mark asked me to talk to you because he is worried that you were going to do something impulsive that would get you hurt or put in jail" she told me.

I sighed so this is what he was up to. He asked Sara to try and talk some sense into me. But there is just somethings that can't be avoided in life and one of those things is when i come across somethng that I want. Then I stopped and came to a sudden realization Mark didn't trust me. Well hey that's probably a good thing now I won't feel band when I rob him blind.

"Look Sara when it comes down to it I know right from wrong, but the question is do I know where the line is that divides them." I told her.

"DeLeon Mark and Michelle care about you and so do me and the girls." She said with a smile.

I turned to the window I really didn't want to go into specifics about what I was going to do and in all honestly I don't know. But when I figure it out it will be clear to everyone. Sara sighing broke through my thoughts.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do but I am going to tell you that burned bridges are harder to build than new bridges." She told me than completely changed the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Michelle's P.O.V<strong>

"Mark we need to talk" i told him.

"What's going on" he asked me

Ok I just have to tell him but how, this is a real game changer.

"Well you know how i haven't been feeling well the last few days" I asked him

He nodded " Yea what did you go to a doctor like I asked ya to." He asked in return.

"I did and..." I paused

"And what" he asked me curious.

"And I'm pregnant" I told him waiting for him to start yelling or be upset or something of that nature.

"Well that's shocking" he said "But it's great news." he told me

I just stood there looking at him like he grew two heads or something. I didn't expect this kind of reaction from him. I was broken out of my thoughts by him pulling me into his lap.

"Did you expect some different kind of reaction" he asked me"

"Yea... I kinda did" I told him "I was expecting you to be mad or upset" I told him.

Now it was his turn to look shocked " What do you mean I love all of my kids no matter how big, how small, or how unexpected."

I couldn't help but smile this was good news to me.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hours Later<strong>

Well after Sara finished grilling me about my life choices we picked up the girls and i actually had a great time.

Now it was time for me to get home and prepare to hang out with Corey.

I walked into the house and it caught me off gaurd Mark and Michelle were watching T.V it was almost like they were waiting for me. So I walked over and stood in front of them.

"See he does know how to read the situation." Mark said

Which caused me to glare and Michelle to hit him again. That always seemed to make me cheer up.

"We have something very important to tell you." Mark told me

I looked at them what could they possibly be talking about. Then they grabbed each others hands that kinda weirded me out.

"We're gonna have a baby." Michelle told me.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. Taht hit me like a ton of bricks, Michelle was going to have a baby. i was beginning to feel left out and very much out of place. If Michelle had a baby then she would stop treating me like her child because she had one of her own. Which mean't she wouldn't want me around anymore. So that means it would be even better for me when I rob them but it still sort of hurt.

Since I was really uncomfortable iI just smiled.

"Tat's good news for you guys"

That's when michelle smiled and said "It's good news for you too. Because it means you get to be a big brother again." Michelle told me

I couldn't help but smile in spite of myself. No matter what Michelle always tries to make me fell like part of this faily. Too abd it's all just an act to keep me content so that I wouldn't decide to steal from them.

I shook my head and went upstairs I had to get ready to hang out with Corey. When I came downstairs 20 minutes later they were still sitting there watching T.V. "Guys I'm going out so don't wait up." I said while I was trying to sneak out of the house with no questions asked.

"Where are you going all dressed up" Michelle asked me. I didn't know what she was talking about I had on my red polo sweater, some khaki pants and my red Jordans looked very normal to me.

"You going on a date" Mark asked

I glared at him "Michelle hit him again please" I said

But she just smiled and shook her head. "Sorry kid but you can't ask, it's only when I think he's being to mean."

I sighed oh well.

"Besides i'm just hanging out with her it's not a date." I told them noting the riduculous looks on their faces.

"Well bye" i said once again trying to get away.

"You'll be back by 8:30" he told me.

I was about to protest but I just stopped because i knew it wouldn't help.

**Well guys I know it's been too long so here you go hope you enjoy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so I finally got it up please, please don't give up on me guys. As always read and please review. **

When I finally made it to Corey's house she was waiting on the steps for me.

"Took you long enough" she says.

"You've been waiting long" I ask her, and she just shrugs.

"No I just got ready 3 minutes ago." She says while walking away without me.

I follow her all the way to the batting cages and we just spend time there. It is then suddenly that I realize that this totally is me and Corey's first official date.

"So this is our first date how do you feel about that." I ask her and she just looks back at me over the bat confused.

"I thought our first date was at your birthday party. When you gave me the necklace that must have costed a fortune." she says as she swings the bat hard and the ball hits the back of the cage hard.

"Well not so much I mean we weren't really together that much at my party." I tell her.

"Oh you mean when you ditched me to go hangout...no I mean sit on Maryse's lap all night." She tells me as the ball machine pings to let us know we were out of money.

I turned to look at the clock 18:30...hmm is that a real time there are only 12 numbers on a clock. So I decided to ask Corey if she knew. But it turned out that she didn't either.

"It's military time there's a number for every hour in the day so 18:30 would be 8:30 pm." Gus the guy behind the snack bar says.

In that instance me and Corey looked at each other and began to run because I was gonna be late for curfew.

By 8:55 I was finally at the house and I started to try and sneak in but I figured it wouldn't work. So I just leisurely strolled in the house.

"What time does this look like" Mark demands.

"Look I'm sorry I'm late but I just lost track of time." I say and Mark snorts.

"If Gunner had come into the house after curfew he would be grounded for a 2 weeks and have double chores but since your younger you'll be grounded for 1 week and since your 11 it's time for you to get chores" he says.

"Oh come on Mark I said I was sorry." I say basically pleading.

"You heard your father now head upstairs mister." Michelle steps in.

I walk past the couch and look at them and walk up the stairs to my room this is going to be a long week.

The next morning I went downstairs and there was a huge problem when I come in the kitchen.

"No, no, no what are you doing here." I ask the little nightmare that I'm staring at.

"Hi brother" he says in that way that really makes me angry every time.

"Get him out of here" I scream at Mark and Michelle.

"DeLeon what's going on who is this" Mark asks confused.

"He can tell you for himself...but I can tell you one thing if he stays here I won't."

I storm out the house ignoring Mark and Michelle telling me to come back I need to be alone for a long time but I mean it if he stayed I was going.

* * *

><p>I was gone pretty much all day and didn't come back until 8:30 when I came back the little demon was still here.<p>

Mark and Michelle looked at me "Where have you been all day." Michelle asks looking angry.

"Out, I needed to be alone so what are you going to do about him." I ask kinda afraid to know their answer.

"Well we can't just throw him out and he is your brother so he's gonna stay here with us." Mark tells me I kinda figured since this guy seems to be extremely family oriented.

I pick up my cellphone and tell my friends that the grand heist is going down tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay here you go, please review *leaves cookies*.**

It was all coming into perspective now. I knew what had to be done, the heist was going down and it was going down tonight. I picked up my phone and sent the text.

_DeLeon: There's no time like the present be here in an hour the heist is going down tonight._

_Corey: Seriously... well if you're sure._

_DeLeon: I don't even think shark attack is more serious than I am right now._

_Corey: OK since your so serious I'll contact the guys and we'll be there in 45 minutes._

I walked out of my room to see what was going on Mark and Michelle had apparently taken that little monster out somewhere but just make sure I searched the house. I didn't find anyone and I was proud of that fact. I looked for my backpack to grab the smaller things.

Just like Corey said they all showed up in 45 minutes with more bags which I assumed was filled with the things they lifted from their houses. We spent the next 2 1/2 hours gathering things.

"Yo DeLeon where are your parents" Malique asked me.

"Don't know, Don't care." I responded.

"Wow what's got you in such a bad mood." Stevie asked but I just brushed her off. Leaving her a little upset but it wasn't directed at her.

"Guy's take it easy when DeLeon texted he said and I quote more serious than a shark attack."

We had rounded up everything we thought was important enough that we could get from those people but just as we were about to leave we heard car doors and we knew in an instant we needed to get out of there. So we grabbed everything and took off through the back.

**Mark's P.O.V**

I was about to open the door when I got a strange feeling. A really strange feeling that just didn't sit right with me.

"What's wrong Mark" Michelle asks me.

"Somethings not right here" I motion for them to stay put as I walk towards the door. Why the hell are all the lights out. I turned them on and was completely lost for words pretty much everything that was of high value that wasn't nailed down or too heavy was gone.

"Michelle come here." I yelled she walked in and was extremely shocked like she didn't know who did this.

"Call the police tell them there's been a robbery and that the culprit is an 11 year old and his friends.

"How do you know his friends were part of this" she asks me.

"Do you really think that he has the ability to do this all alone. Plus you need to think of it their parents let them stay here for almost weeks at a time so who knows what their capable of just call the cops."

I am so done with that boy I tried so hard these past 7 months to make him feel welcome and to give him a family and he's thrown it back in my face every-time so from now on he's on his own he's just burned his last bridge with me.


End file.
